Basic guide for Ninpou
Early/Mid Phase At the start of every ninpou game, click the Tensai Books in your inventory and click sell. You'll get 1000 gold. Use this gold in Ichiraku's Ramen shop to buy two Exp Books. Step to step diashow Tensei Book Step 1.jpg|Left click on the item Tensei Book Tensei Book Step 2.jpg|Sell it with pressing on Yes Tensei Book Step 3 Better.jpg|Buy two Exp Books at the Ichiraku's Ramen shop with your gain of 1000 gold When you've leveled up and want to decide which skill to level first, look for the skills that have (x80) or (x100) damage. Example Use these skills to farm middle lane early game with your team so you can get lots of gold. If you find yourself in need of mana, head over to one of your lanes (aka not middle lane). There will be a shop there that sells a consumable mana item (basically a mana pot) for 500g. All 3 locations diashow Chakra Sweets Location 2.jpg|Konoha <-> Akatsuki shop location Chakra Sweets Location 1.jpg|Konoha <-> Otogakure shop location Chakra Sweets Location 3.jpg|Otogakure <-> Akatsuki shop location Now that you have some gold going, you'll want to buy these three items: Anbu mask, ninpou shoes, and oil. These three items are the core of pretty much every characters build. Its also not a huge deal what order you get these items in. So how do you make these items? Well oil is easy. It becomes available 5 minutes into the game, and costs 2250g. As you can see from the screenshots, oil is an active item. You want to use it to kill creeps while your other farming skill is on cooldown If you have a stun with one of your abilties, stun->oil->semi-ultimate(aka the ability on your R key) is pretty much a guaranteed kill early game Next: Anbu mask. You're going to need 4000 gold for this purchase. You want this item because it gives you extra gold on creep kills, which is very very strong. Once you have the badge, buy ninja badge for 800g NOTE: If you've already bought clogs/shoes, you can't hold three support items at the same time and ninja badge clogs and anbu badge are all support items, so just drop one in your fountain or store one in your bank. You probably want to keep your clogs though. Now that you have both anbu badge and the ninja badge, buy the anbu mask recipe for 2500g Next: Ninpou Shoes. So to buy clogs you want to head to the basic ninja gear shop with 800g Now that you've done that you can upgrade these boots in the shop at the end of the row for 900g per upgrade (two upgrades to max level) Congratulations you've got the basic starting kit. From here on out you'll be upgrading your main items. Late Phase The best item to buy while you're still getting used to the game is cloth. It will cost you 3700g and you can upgrade it for 3300g (Insert buying cloth) This is the exact same concept of the Ninpou shoes section, except you can upgrade your cloth 4 times as opposed to only twice. When you have the fully upgraded cloth (sannin cloth), you can either upgrade to hokage robes for 12800g (gives 25% more spell resist and 20 more stats) or you can start upgrading a weapon If you are ninjutsu-> buy the 3000g shuriken, taijutsu-> 3000g kunai, genjutsu-> 3000g senbons \ (insert buying kage robes and buying each weapon) Then its the same concept for upgrading your weapon as it was for cloth and shoes. Each upgrade costs 2500g and there are 9 upgrades, so you'll probably be upgrading your weapon if you do decide to take this route up until the game ends. This was a very rough guide of how to start ninpou and a basic build that will fit every character. As you improve you will learn better builds for every character. When you do become more experienced, start looking into active items such as explosive kunai, or start looking into elemental weapons. From the Ninpou staff to you: We wish you the best of luck.